Misión Imposible: Besar a un demonio
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: Primero fue difícil tomarle una fotografía a Sebastián, ahora Ciel pidió otro desafío para sus otros tres sirvientes de la mansión, en especial para Meyrin…


_**Hola les presento mi primer fic de Kuroshitsuji, n_n me encanta la pareja de Meyrin x Sebastian… e_e y también el de Ciel x Sebastián. Espero que les guste.**_

_**Discraimer: Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. **_

_**Summary: Primero fue difícil tomarle una fotografía a Sebastián, ahora Ciel pidió otro desafío para sus otros tres sirvientes de la mansión, en especial para Meyrin…**_

* * *

_**Misión Imposible: Besar a un demonio.**_

Un día normal en la mansión Phantomhvie, las cortinas fueron corridas a diferentes lados de la ventana, dejando entrar los rayos del sol que iluminaban el rostro de un joven de cabello azul marino oscuro, se levantó de su cómoda cama; su mayordomo lo ayudaba a cambiarse, quitándole su camisa larga e celeste y poniéndole una camisa blanca…

—Para su desayuno le he preparado salmón escálfalo con ensalada de menta, y para acompañarlos prepare bizcochos y unas tostadas. —dijo este al ponerle unos pantalones que le llegaban hasta las rodillas, se detuvo un momento para darle su té y continuo colocándole las medias y los zapatos negros.

—Hoy vendrá su prometida, Elizabeth —insinuó Sebastián al terminar de vestirlo, —Lo esperare en la mesa. —le dijo al retirarse de la habitación.

El joven bajaba por las escaleras tranquilamente, Sebastián salió por la puerta principal para recibir a la prometida de su señorito…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

— ¡Hola Sebastián!—saludo la joven alegre.

—Señorita, Elizabeth. —saludo cortes al abrirle la puerta del carruaje.

—Y ¿Ciel? —pregunto ella curiosa.

—El joven amo la espera adentro de la mansión—contesto el mayordomo, Lizzy se fue corriendo estando emocionada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La puerta se abrió de golpe, una muchacha de cabellos rubios y atados en dos coletas, entro corriendo en la mansión, lo abrazaba fuertemente al conde: que ambos cayeron al suelo. — ¡Cieru-Cieru!—repetía ella con su risita infantil.

—Elizabeth, suéltame—le pidió amable Ciel, mientras trataba de escapar de los brazos de ella.

—Llámame Lizzy, Ciel. —le decía ella continuando con el fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Lizzy suéltame!

—Lo siento, Ciel—se disculpaba.

—No importa, Lizzy— suspiro nervioso. — Vamos a mi escritorio—insinuó al extenderle su mano.

La joven acepto alegremente y acompaño a su prometido hasta su escritorio, —Sebastián, dile a Meyrin que venga a mi escritorio, tengo que decirle algo—le ordeno al demonio, quien también asintió con la cabeza y se fue directamente a la cocina…Bard y Finían estaban desayunando, comiendo postres que, el mayordomo mismo les había ofrecido.

—Sebastián ¿sucede algo? —pregunto extrañado Finían.

—No pero, ¿han visto a Meyrin? —indago a aquellos dos.

—Sí, ella se fue a limpiar los muebles—respondió el cocinero.

—Espero que no cometa los mismos errores—decía por lo bajo. —Bard y Finían, después continúen con su trabajo.

—Sí, Sebastián. —asintieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

El mayordomo-demonio camino hacia el living, ella estaba allí, limpiando tranquilamente sin que nadie la molestara, —Meyrin—la llamo captando su atención.

— ¿Si? Sebastián…—volteo nerviosa. Él se acercó y observo los muebles, esta vez los lustro tan bien que brillaban un poco.

—Al fin hiciste un buen trabajo—le susurro en el oído, ella sentía como su corazón latía de golpe: como si quería escapar de su cuerpo. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al instante, Sebastián estaba tan de ella que por un momento parecía que, el ama de llaves se iba a desmayar…

—El joven Amo, la está llamando—le dijo el al dar media vuelta para retirarse.

—S-Si e-entendido—tartamudeo. Al verlo como se alejaba lentamente, ella misma tenia las intenciones de besarlo, pero sus nervios, su timidez a veces le traicionaban cuando estaba delante de él. —_Sebastián Michaelis—susurro sonrojada._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el escritorio, Ciel y Lizzy aún continuaban jugando al ajedrez, su prometida se enfadaba mucho al ser derrotada en este juego, aunque él se burlaba un poco de la chica para desconcentrarla.

—Eres malo Cieru…—decía la muchacha haciendo una mueca de tristeza.

—Solo te falta un poco más de práctica, Lizzy—dijo el joven Phantomhivie sonriendo de lado.

— ¡Sonreíste! —reacciono al notarlo.

— ¿eh? ¡No es cierto!

—Cieru me gusta verte sonreír. —insinuó al tomarlo de las manos.

— ¿Quieres jugar a un juego divertido? Lizzy—pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Sí! —contesto emocionada.

La puerta se abre y entraba Meirin quien parecía preocupada, bueno a veces se asustaba un poco por los motivos que le llamaba su amo.

—Meyrin…

—Llamo usted, Joven amo. ¿Interrumpo en algo?

—No, de hecho quiero proponerte algo…—respondió sereno. — Alguna vez, ¿besaste a alguien…?

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Responde!

—Etto…No, Joven amo pero ¿a qué se debe todo esto?

—Solo quiero que cumplas con lo siguiente…Que beses a Sebastián Michaelis—contesto relajado pero en el fondo le divertía.

—¡¿Qué?! —casi se desmaya, parecía como si fuera un sueño, se pellizcó cuatro veces y no- no era un sueño, dentro de todo era una oportunidad: el problema era animarse y más que el mayordomo se mueve tan rápido que dudaba si podía aprovechar el momento.

—Yes, My Lord—dijo el ama de llaves estando sonrojada.

Meyrin bajo rápido las escaleras, se dirigió directamente a la cocina pero ninguno de sus amigos estaba allí, miro por la ventana y ellos se encontraba ahí tirados en el pasto, disfrutando del bello día, suspiro aliviada. Por ahora, no se los va a contar a sus amigos ya que prefiere cuando termine su pequeña misión.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El demonio estaba decorando el living, Meyrin al verlo se le ocurrió una buena idea, corrió rápidamente hacia la cocina y volvió con una pila de platos de porcelana. Como ella era un poco torpe utilizando esos grandes anteojos, camino sin poder ver el camino; se tropezó con la alfombra roja del living y el mayordomo vio los platos en pleno aire se apresuró (en cámara lenta) y agarro cada uno de los platos acomodándolos en la mesa y para el cierre de todo, atrapo a la joven pelirroja, quien se quedó con su rostro muy colorado: como un tomate.

—S-Sebastián-san—tartamudeo cuando él la tenía en sus brazos.

—Deberías tener cuidado, Meyrin—le advirtió.

—S-Si lo tendré. —asintió con la cabeza, la pelirroja estuvo a punto de asomar su rostro hasta que…

—Perdón, debo continuar con los deberes de la mansión.

Mientras tanto en la sala de juegos, el joven Phantomhvie jugaba junto a su prometida quien sostenía una muñeca y él sostenía un muñeco e le decía en que parte de la pequeña casa debería poner a la muñeca, —Bueno, el living ya paso… ¿Ahora qué sigue? Cieru—indago Lizzy confundida.

—Hmmm probemos en la cocina. —contesto sereno al dejar su muñeco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la cocina, el pelinegro estaba preparando el almuerzo para su joven amo y para su novia, aun no era la hora pero él quería cocinar el almuerzo un poco antes, también preparar la mesa. La muchacha entra a la cocina, miro por unos segundos al mayordomo y todavía sentía que sus nervios la traicionaban. —_Maldición —_dijo ella por lo bajo. —_Sebastián e-es muy hermoso…Él no va a besar a una chica como yo._ _—_pensó. Meyrin cada vez se estaba desilusionando, tenía ganas de rendirse; aunque fuera una orden de su amo, esta vez tenía ganas de desobedecerlo. Una última idea se le vino a su mente…tiene que funcionar.

—S-Sebastián ¿Te puedo ayudarte? —pregunto serena.

—No, gracias pero estoy bien por ahora—respondió el demonio con una sonrisa.

—E-Entonces me iré a ordenar el cuarto del amo. —dijo la pelirroja al retirarse.

En la sala de juegos, había una novia no tan feliz más bien, se estaba cansando de este juego poco divertido, aunque estaba algo contenta pasando más tiempo con su pareja. El muchacho por dentro se reía de este juego y más por las cosas que tenía que superar Meyrin, su prometida no notaba nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa como anteriormente… Eso le preocupaba.

—Uhhmm… Este juego me está aburriendo Ciel—hablo su novia haciendo muecas tristes y se levantaba del suelo.

—Elisabeth, no te preocupes aun solo queda un solo lugar—contra decía. —Tranquila, ahora pon la muñeca en la habitación.

—Está bien.

El juego aún no termina, el único lugar que le quedaba a la chica: era en el cuarto de Ciel Phantomhvie. Ella no podía aprovechar en el jardín, ya que se encontraba sus amigos, quienes no deberían enterarse por el momento. Una vez que subió las escaleras, se dirigió a la habitación de dicho dueño, respiro profundo y exhalo, su última idea era esta, que ocurra en este sitio.

Quito y cambio las sabanas de la cama, acomodo y guardo la ropa limpia que faltaba. —Pienso que es un tonto juego…—decía mientras que, le cambiaba las fundas de las almohadas.

De pronto, sintió unas manos rodear su cintura, sus mejillas ardían de rubor. Ella miro de reojo, una sonrisa torcida se le dibujo en su rostro, —"Para mí, no es un juego tonto." —reconoció esa suave voz seductora y masculina.

—_S-Sebastián._ _—susurro incomoda. _Meyrin giro rápido para encontrarse con los ojos cafés de este, aunque sus anteojos le borraban la vista y por eso cometía errores muy seguido, inclino su cabeza estando avergonzada, el pelinegro le quito los anteojos: para poder verla a los ojos.

—Tienes unos hermosos ojos—hablo suave. —Que esconde algún secreto o me quiere revelar tú pasado—continuo hablando, la tomo del mentón, poco a poco el asomaba su rostro: hasta terminar en un tierno beso, aprovechando la ocasión, Meyrin profundizó aún más sus labios, para que dure unos minutos más.

—_S-Sebastián…—_murmuro tocándose con las yemas de sus dedos, sus labios.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —indago frunciendo el ceño y a la vez una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

—N-No, e-etto… no sé por dónde empezar—contesto al agarrar de nuevo sus anteojos redondos.

—Tranquila… Solo puedes decirlo.

—T-Te amo…—se sonrojo y salió corriendo dejando al mayordomo perplejo.

Él nunca tuvo este tipo de problemas, una humana le estaba confesando su amor… ¿Tan rápido? ¿Podrá corresponderle? Tal vez, ella tuvo algunos errores en su pasado como ser una asesina, pero él fue quien le cambio la vida o más bien, le ofreció una segunda oportunidad para servirle a su amo…Contra algunos bandidos que venían a atacar la mansión.

—El Joven amo, se le ocurrió este juego… Lo admito fue divertido. —decía por lo bajo. Sebastián se dirigió a la sala de juegos, pero su amo no se encontraba allí, ya que se había ido a almorzar junto con su pareja. Este acomodo todo el desorden, más bien, algunos papeles que quedaron tirados en el suelo. —Seguro que fue Lizzy. —se molestó un poco, aunque acomodo rápido el papeleo. Observo que había una casita que pertenece a la juguetería de la compañía Phantomhvie y al lado también había dos muñecos, uno de ellos era un varón y el otro una mujer.

—Tiene sentido. —dijo al darse cuenta de todo.

—Así, es Sebastián yo le pedí que ella te besara…Estaba aburrido ¿Qué más podía hacer? —hablo Ciel al entrar a la sala.

—Jugar con otros sentimientos ¿Capaz? —interrumpió el demonio serio.

—Y ¿ella cumplió?

—Sí, pero al parecer me entere de otra cosa. —hablo al desviar su mirada.

— ¿De qué?

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido e gritos femeninos que provenían de la planta baja, Ciel salió corriendo su mayordomo lo siguió, bajaron rápido por las escaleras. Lizzy gritando del pánico al igual que Meyrin, quien estaba tirada en el suelo, viendo a un sujeto vestido de rojo, hasta su cabello largo era de color rojo.

— ¡Cómo eres capaz de besar a mi hombre! —grito Grell con su motosierra.

— ¡Grell! —levanto la voz el mayordomo, que obtuvo la atención de aquel sujeto.

— ¡Sebastián… amor! Deja que termine este trabajo y luego iré por ti. —le decía este besando su mano y soplando para que llegue el beso volador hacia su "amado".

— ¡Sebastián te ordeno que… Salves a Meyrin! —ordeno el joven quien agarro de la mano a su novia para sacarla del lugar.

—Yes, My Lord.

El demonio fue contra el shinigami, detuvo la motosierra y lo lanzo para otro lado, le agarró del cuello a Grell y le golpeo dos veces en su cara, el gritando -"en la cara no"- Pero este estando molesto le golpeo igual, hasta termino echándole de la mansión…

—Si vuelves a la mansión, te juro que no tendremos una cita—le advirtió el pelinegro, bueno era la única forma que tenía: para que el shinigami no vuelva por el momento.

— ¿Eh? Pff está bien —suspiro desilusionado. Atrás del pelirrojo apareció William quien con mucho gusto se lo llevo a este.

Sebastián Michaelis, le ayudo a levantarse a el ama de llaves, ella no quería pero el insistió esta vez. —Tengo que apresurarme a preparar el postre—dijo el al dejarla sola.

—L-Lo sé.

-10 minutos después-

El ama de llaves término por hoy de cumplir con su "misión" aunque durante la tarde no vio al mayordomo, fue raro para ella pero lo más triste fue que…No recibió ninguna respuesta ante él, quiero decir, que no le dijo nada respecto a su pequeña frase _"te amo"_. Entro a su cuarto y se cambió la ropa: poniéndose su "piyama" blanca, que eran unos pantalones largos de color blanco al igual que la camisa.

Ella ya le había contado a sus amigos, sobre el "beso" que le dio a Sebastián, Finían y Bard quedaron shockeados al enterarse de esa noticia, aunque el joven de cabellos dorados, lo tomo con alegría y felicito a la joven, lo mismo hizo Bard, pero no se lo esperaba del mayordomo.

—Bueno, termine con mi misión—suspiro algo aliviada pero se ruborizaba cuando recordaba la escena.

—No tan rápido—interrumpió el demonio entrando por la ventana. —Todavía falta algo… —dijo con una voz serena.

— ¿Qué? —indago sonrojada.

El mayordomo se le acerco de nuevo, la pelirroja quedo contra la pared: el aprovecho el momento y le robo un beso que duro unos minutos, ella se quedó disfrutando, todavía pensaba que era un sueño.

—Tendrás que esperar un poco más, para que me acostumbre a decir esa frasecita, Meyrin—le hablo al romper el beso.

—S-Si, L-Lo entiendo Sebastián. —Asintió apenada.

—Pero antes de irme, I Love you—se despido al besando su mano.

Desde entonces, Meyrin comprendió que puede esperarlo, aunque dentro de todo: se dio cuenta que algo había en él, a pesar de ser un mayordomo talentoso, ordenado y fiel. Pudo darse cuenta que sentimientos tenia… Ella aun lo ama, pero se arrepiente de haber dicho que –"el juego es tonto"- al fin y al cabo no lo era, se divirtió, tanto como el… ¿Fue una misión imposible? Para ella, al principio si…Pero si se lo hubiera contado, pudo a ver sido fácil dentro de todo…

—Sebastián Michaelis, una misión imposible…Pero más posible—dijo con una sonrisa y cerro tranquila sus ojos, soñando una y otra vez su escena... o más bien su momento.

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Espero que les haya gustado :D**_

_**o.O tenía pensado escribir una secuela sobre esto… Pero será la próxima XD jaja**_

_**¡sayonara! atte. J.H**_


End file.
